First Day in America
by storyteller362
Summary: (With Great Uncle Ben). Grandfather has died leaving everything to Monty so Ben is left with his grand kids for a rather unique after noon. "You were like humpty dumpty," said Kenzie. "You were going to have a great fall into a pit of doom." Chris only snorted at his sister before throwing a weapon onto the table. He was prepared to fight his evil relative.
**I am not dead! This year I am doing something different and decided that I will be writing all of my multi chaptered stories in advanced. So I have been working on one right now, a rewrite of my original (original) time travel story which will go up sometime this year. I am taking suggestions so if you have any for one shots or multi chaptered stories let me know. Enjoy this fic! All grammar mistakes are mine so please be gentle.**

 _ **First Day in America**_

"Don't leave me with him!" cried out Chris as he grabbed onto his father by the legs. Nigel Uno lurched forward a bit before straightening his glasses on his face. He then looked down at the face of his son. Christopher James Uno only looked up at his father pleading with him to not leave them. As of right now; Nigel, Rachel, and Monty Uno were all heading to a lawyers office to talk about a will. None of them wanted to deal with arguing right now.

See no more then a week ago did the late and great villain, Grandfather passed away. They had gotten a call in their Chiswick home at 1 am, saying that a Montgomery Uno has passed away in his sleep. Nigel actually felt really panicked until he realized that his dad was in the master bedroom. Needless to say the next morning was a real picnic. According to the nurse, he had passed away in his sleep of old age. They had figured out that he lived to be 182 years old. Now that was an impressive record to say the least. Everything in that will left to Monty to sort out and go through. Happily enough, he brought his son and his family to America.

Nigel only rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Chris, your sister and brother are going to be here too."

"Oh yea, sure, but the evil adult is going to be in charge," cried out the young boy. Nigel only looked up and shook his head. Why did this happen to them of all people? Couldn't he have children that liked to meet new people? Or better yet, didn't really complain much? He knew that there had to be such children that existed. Never the less, Nigel Uno loves his children.

"Oh come on uncle Ben isn't that bad. He isn't that bad right? I don't even really know the guy, but I'm sure he's not evil," said Nigel hesitantly. When first saw his uncle, it kind of looked that way. Something in the back of his mind told him to calm down. Uncle Ben wasn't horrible, he didn't even know he had an uncle until barely a week ago. So apparently, Nigel's grandfather was still alive too, at least until recently.

Whatever, they all made the promise to their grandpa, that they would be good for Uncle Ben. None of them had said a word to the man yet beside his dad. Rachel was helping Monty into the car to go sort out this will.

"Listen, I will pay you to let go of my legs and stay here. You don't even have to leave your room. Just please don't get in trouble," whispered Nigel into the blondes ear. Chris perked up at the payment being offered. Don't leave your room and don't get involved with an ex enemy sounded like payment enough. Swallowing whatever pride he had left, he agreed.

"10 pounds," whispered Chris as Nigel just handed him some money with the queen's face on it. The kid let go of his dad's legs and dutifully walked next to his sister and brother. His older sister, McKenzie, was going to turn 18 this summer. She was the first to agree that she would get along with great uncle Ben. McKenzie adjusted her black tee shirt and jeans before giving Chris a look to just be nice. Next to her stood Garrett already punching in numbers in a cell phone not really looked up his chin resting on a orange and black tiger printed sweater.

McKenzie, Garrett, and Chris all stood next to Father with a smile on their faces as the car rolled out of the drive way. When the car was nothing but a speck they turned the smiles off and looked at one another. Then they turned to Father who just stared at all of them with a dangerous look on his face. If he was going to act like a villain, they might as well be operatives. Even though Kenzie was far to old.

"Listen here you brats. I don't want to hear you and I don't want to see you. I'm only here and putting up with you because I actually like my broth-"

"Yea, yea, yea, don't get your panties in a twist," said Chris. "I was given 10 pounds to just stay in my room. The only thing you'll be hearing from me is getting food. At least for today." Chris continued to walk into the house and stalk up to his new room for the next couple of weeks. Father only stared until he turned to the remaining kids.

"I have a meeting in 10 minutes," said the other boy with a blond Mohawk. "I'll be on the moon if any of you need me." With that he pulled out a clicker from the inside of his hoodie and out of nowhere did a car come pulling up. Garrett Uno gave him a small salute before driving away. At least he wouldn't be around for the next couple of weeks.

"Which leaves me and you," said McKenzie brightly. "I know I'm not your favorite person but I think for grandpa's sake we can get along. I brought along my collection of Dr. Timespace and the Continuums with me. Maybe we could watch an epi…"

Her thoughts were cut short as Father just walked into his house leaving the brunette alone on the lawn.

* * *

Her brown hair tied into pigtail braids. A meatball sandwich on her lap and already dressed in pajamas. Her favorite sweater hanging neatly on her shoulders. Kenzie chomped silently on popcorn as she hung on to every word Sally Sparrow said.

[MALCOLM: I'm looking for Sally Sparrow.

SALLY: How did you know I'd be here?

MALCOLM: I was told to bring this letter on this date at this exact time to Sally Sparrow.

SALLY: Looks old.

MALCOLM: It is old. I'm sorry, do you have anything with a photograph on it, like a driving licence?]

Then the DVD got paused from somewhere behind her. Benedict stood in the middle of the doorway. They were just getting to the good part. The angels! The angels were the best part of this episode! She was missing it, even though she had watched it a thousand times already. Ben stood there glaring at her as if to say get out of my living room.

"What are you watching?" he demanded standing there in his own pink and yellow fluffy robe.

"Dr. Timespace," she said noticing that he had a gallon of rocky road in his hands. Next to her she had a pint of her own that she was going to eat closer to the climax of the episode. They had something in common! They liked rocky road ice cream and watching TV for long periods of time. Maybe they would get along and this would be a painless holiday.

"This is just a kid's show, I want to watch my soaps!" he protested wanting to get caught up in _the Bold and the Beautiful_.

McKenzie took the remote out of his hands as she crossed the room. For grandpa she thought in her mind quickly. She was going to get along with him even if it killed her. She un-paused it after sitting him down and then herself on the couch. Then the rest of the scene played with the angel statues following the lead girl.

[DOCTOR [on screen]: People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.]

[Everything goes missing: the statues, Billy, and the blue box.]

" _This is_ Dr. Time Space and the Continuums? I think I could watch this!" said Ben getting excited as he watched. McKenzie only got more and more into the episode as they watched it. Don't Blink happened to be her favorite episode in the series.

Then they had proceeded to watch more episodes in a row. They had watched ten episodes from that and now they got to the Doctor's Daughter. That episode happened to be another one of her favorites.

"Jenny doesn't die right?" asked Ben his eyes getting big. "Tell me she doesn't die."

"You have to watch the episode great uncle Ben," she said stabbing at the frozen desert. She should have let it thaw instead of keeping it on ice. Now her rocky road ice cream was nothing but a delicious flavored ice cube. Right now she really wished that her mother was home. Rachel T. Uno loves to watch Dr. Time Space and the Continuums with her daughter.

"But see, we bond and we start to like each other," she said as Ben only handed her a spoon. They were going to finish the Martha years so quick at this rate. Maybe they'll **all** get along eventually.

* * *

"Mum's first thought was, oh they could have come to our wedding, and we should have invited them," joked Kenzie as she told him the story. Both Ben and Kenzie went to get more rocky road to eat as they watched more episodes. Getting to know him wasn't horrible like she had originally thought. It just took a scary episode of Dr. Timespace to get to him.

"Yes mum, you clearly want former super villains to be a part of your wedding," snarked Chris. McKenzie only shot him a look that could only translate to please be quiet. He had a meatball sandwich of his own heating up in the microwave and a kettle of water getting warm on the stove. He snacked on some barbeque chips as he waited.

"Come on Chris, don't be like that. His dad just died and he's not that bad, be a little sympathetic," chided his sister. Chris only rolled his eyes at his sister and he only watched Father suspiciously. It was hard to take him seriously wearing that robe though. He looked stupid wearing it.

"I'm sympathetic to his plight! It's just that the word pathetic is also in that word. Which describes him perfectly might I add."

"Hey!"

Both of them were glaring at each other now. Father had got a lot closer to the child despite Kenzie's protests to leave each other alone. This was going to get personal if a child was going to sit there and keep insulting him.

"At least I'm not spoiled," spat out Ben. Kenzie only rolled her eyes at how childish he was acting. He wasn't that horrible to anyone not even five minutes ago. Not only that but great uncle Ben resorting to fighting with a twelve year old, again. He might as well come out of retirement.

"At least I'm not a cynic," bite back Chris eying his great uncle. He wasn't afraid of his great uncle. Unlike his dad, Chris actually paid attention to his grandfather's stories. Stories about Father and everything that makes him tick.

"Ungrateful," spat back Ben. Oh, this kid was going to get what was coming to him. If they were his children they would be punished.

"Lazy." Well, the truth was in the empty rocky road cartons on the floor. Then the way the mansion looked when they first got here. Ben shook that thought away real quick.

"Smart mouth."

"Megalomaniac."

"Useless."

"Coward."

"Unmotivated."

"Ill tempered, sensitive, scaredy cat." Chris slammed on the table after the word cat. Kenzie jumped back from the table. Okay now he went too far. Keeping his cool and not wanting to flame up, Father could only say what he was really thinking.

"Your parents dragged you to a country that you don't want to be in and pulled off of all missions until you get back. Thus you're going to have a miserable summer."

"At least my dad doesn't hate me and leave nothing in his will to me."

That's it! That's it! Ben couldn't take it anymore before whipping out his trusty shadow suit. Everything started to grow dark around him as he felt the suit become one with his body. His blue eyes turned golden as everything around him started to feel hot. Haha, now his great nephew should be cowering in fear and begging for forgiveness. Benedict looked down at his great nephew as he started to just hover off of the tile.

His yellow eyes slide over to the blond boy, also expecting him to be underneath the table. Instead, he was just sitting there in his spot. Looking at nails and not even at him. What!? Did he really lose his evilness? Chris bit on his thumb nail before looking at his entire hand. How in the world?! Ben felt a surge in his powers as he was about to knock some sense into the poor boy.

Wham! He felt a sharp heavy duty pan connect to the back of his skull. That's right, the girl was there too. The teenager had to jump to her brother's defense. Darn, that hurt. Then he saw stars as he dropped to the ground.

"You know I could have handled him," plainly remarked Chris as he watched his great uncle fall.

"You were like humpty dumpty," said Kenzie. "You were going to have a great fall into a pit of doom."

Chris only snorted at his sister before throwing a weapon onto the table. He was prepared to fight his evil relative. Kenzie only rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her brother.

Kenzie apologized as she tried to fix his head. Both of them only glared at each other thinking they were going to have to keep an eye out on each other. McKenzie only hoped that they would get along in the next coming weeks. Otherwise, this was going to be a long summer.


End file.
